


Backstabber

by starshynebrite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Percy, F/M, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshynebrite/pseuds/starshynebrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[featuring Dark!Percy]<br/>-One Shot<br/>I saw a tumblr post which I can't find now about what would happen if one member of your otp stabbed the other, so I thought of Percabeth.... I liked the idea, but this was just eh.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Backstabber

**Author's Note:**

> [featuring Dark!Percy]  
> -One Shot  
> I saw a tumblr post which I can't find now about what would happen if one member of your otp stabbed the other, so I thought of Percabeth.... I liked the idea, but this was just eh.

"Per--" Annabeth realized too late what was happening. It had been just a practice fight, just like usual, but this time Percy got a bit carried away. 

Percy stared at Annabeth for a moment before blinking as if just realizing what he'd done. "Annabeth, oh, gods what did I do?!" He stumbled backwards, staring at the huge red spot on her abdomen that was quickly growing. 

Annabeth sunk to her knees, unable to bear the pain as flashes of memories went through her head Kelli, Nyx, Tartarus, Arachne. For some reason, this pain seemed worse than all of that since it wasn't just some monster trying to hurt her as usual. It was Percy. Percy Jackson, her boyfriend. Percy Jackson the most loyal person she had met. She stared at Percy, tears streaming down her face. "Chiron," she choked out, hoping Percy would snap out of it for just enough time to get help. 

Percy nodded frantically, sprinting to the Big House as fast as he could. When he had been fighting, at first it had just been a normal practice, but then he started thinking about Tartarus. He started thinking about all the monsters that he had fought. And he had gotten angry. Again. 

He still couldn't practice with Jason because every time both of them tried to fight, they both thought about Topeka and the Eidolons. Percy wanted to win against Jason. And Jason wanted to win against Percy. 

And now he had hurt Annabeth. As if Athena didn't hate him already, this was going to kill him! Percy managed to get Chiron and Will to come help Annabeth. Luckily, the dagger had missed the vital organs, so Annabeth would be fine, but Percy knew he would never be able to practice with Annabeth. Not if he couldn't control his emotions. 

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth," Percy whispered, watching as she was carried back to the infirmary on a stretcher. He knew no amount of sorry would ever cover what he had just done.


End file.
